Facing Your Fears
by ckclueless
Summary: Tenchi is made face what he fears the most
1. Ch1

Facing Your Fear  
Chapter 1  
By:ck_cluelesss  
E-mail: ck_clueless00@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer:I don't own Tenchi Muyo.  
Authers Note: This is my first Tenchi Muyo fanfic so if it really sux then sorry and if you think it is like really bad then let me know and i wont finish it. Thanx.  
  
  
...." Hurry child into the growth chambers"  
  
"I am, grannma, I am." she yelled back to her grandmother.  
  
"Well we must do this fast cause we have very little time. Now remember to relax when your in here" said the grandmother as she shut the doors of the chamber and pressed a few buttons on the chamber. In a blink of a eye the once cute lil girl was now a beautiful young women. When she steped through the door, she began to spin to show off "So how do I look?" she asked.  
  
"That is not a matter of here or now so get your butt in that time warp" rushed the women. "Now remember I love you and good luck"   
  
"Thank you and see you soon" called the girl.  
  
****Above the Masaki home********  
  
.......A beautiful women floated in the night sky above the Masaki home. The moon shine brightly behind. Her long black hair cascade around her in a blanket of black silk and her yellow catlike eyes seem to glow. Her fangs of white shown as she smirked. The girl's simple but elegant black silk dress blew in the slight breeze.  
  
With a blink of the eye she disappeared and reappeared in the room of Tenchi Masaki. She gracefully walked over to the bedside and set down. Slowly she began to lower her head till her forehead almost touched Tenchi's. Symbols on their foreheads begun to glow in the dark. After a minute or so she back away. She gently ran her fingers across Tench's cheek and smile when she heard him mumble a women's name in his sleep. She leaned close to his ear and whispered "Soon you will face your fears and will have your true love, then I will have my family again" with those words she was gone.  
  
As soon as she was gone Tenchi began to dream.......  
  
Tenchi's Dream  
  
Tenchi stood in a middle of a golden field of wild flowers. He started to look around when he heard someone singing a song. Tenchi followed the voice till he seen a small girl with black hair, that was flowing around her small shoulders. She was setting on a swing that seem to just hang in the air. On each side of her was two shadow figure facing away. They look like a man and a women, he couldn't make out who it was. Slowly the figure began to move apart and as they did, the little girl began to fade away. The girl head started to rise and her golden eyes begged him to move closer.  
  
Tenchi walk close and bent down to her eye level. He listen as her lips move and she spoke "Please don't let me fade away. You must help me, and only you can help me."  
  
" But how can I help you" Tenchi questioned  
  
"You have to face your fears and soon, its the only way." she claimed.  
  
"Face my fears? I don't understand."  
  
"Please help me, pleaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The little girl vanished in a flash and the ground under him disappeared and Tenchi started to free fall until........  
  
  
***********End of the Dream*********  
  
Tenchi shot up from the bed. His breath raspy and short, he place his head in his hands to calm himself, then he flop back on his pillow and began to think about the dream he just had. "Face my fears?" he questioned himself "It doesn't make any sense. What fears?"  
  
Tenchi was knock out of thought by a yell from down stairs from his father "Tenchi, time to rise and shine. Don't want to be late for school". Tenchi moan and got dressed, then headed down stairs......  
  
  
More to come... 


	2. Ch2

Facing Your Fears  
By: ck_clueless  
e-mail: ck_clueless00@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
.......Tenchi looked out the school window waiting for school to end. His day had gone good so far. He was even able to get out of the house that morning with out having to deal with Ryoko and Aeka. But Tenchi could not for the life of him get that dream he had out of his head. What made him think about it was that lil girl, in his dreams, eyes. The way her golden eyes had begged him for help. The young girl eyes also reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on who. Another thing that bothered him was what the girl had said. It was something like {to help her he had to face his fears}, but what fears. He didn't really have any fears, just allot of worries. Tenchi's train of thought was stopped by a voices "You know Mr. Masaki their is about five minute left of class. Do you think you can listen for five minutes?"  
  
"I was listening, sir" replied Tenchi.  
  
"Is that so? Well please explain to me why you didn't answer me the first two times I said your name."  
  
"Well I was ummm..." stuttered Tenchi.  
  
"That what I thought. You have write off to night, Mr. Masaki so see me after class, understand" finished the teacher.  
  
"Yes sir" mumbled Tenchi. Tenchi hated write offs. The last time he had them they got blown up by Ryoko and Aeka, when they ware fighting, so he had to do double. It wasn't fair.  
  
Tenchi let out a sighed when the bell finally rang. He walk up to the teacher to beg for no write off. Tenchi knew, he was suppose to be a warrior, but sometime you have to suck in your warrior pride when it came to thing like this.   
  
"Umm....sir about those write offs, do you think you could let those slide for once?"  
  
"I don't know,Tenchi. You have been doing good in class so maybe this once I could, but don't let the other kids know about this, they may also start asking to let things slide."  
  
"Think you so much, sir. You are the greatest." praised Tenchi.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, now get out before I change my mind." he warned. In a flash Tenchi was gone.  
  
  
Tenchi smiled as he walk home. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all and maybe he can get out of working in the fields too. Yeah, and maybe all he will have to do is lay around the house the rest of the day. HA, life was good.  
  
No such luck. Here he was in the stupid field working. He hated this. And to make things worst he just felt two arm wrap around his shoulder from behind him. "Tenchiiii, dear let go have some fun" That could only be one person, the one and only, Ryoko.  
  
"Not now Ryoko, go away" said Tenchi  
  
"But Tenchi, I love you and want to be with you" Chimed Ryoko.  
  
"I am not in the mood for you and if you care so much, then show affection like a normal girl would. " sculled Tenchi.  
  
Now that it the spot. How dare he tell her to acted like a normal girl. How could she act normal when she was as far from normal as you could get. How many people do you know that as been under mind control, locked in a cave, and has a mother who looked like a lil kid? Not many, because that wasn't normal. And how was she suppose to know the normal way to show affection, she has sure the hell never had to show it before. What was he trying to say anyway, that he not in the mood for her unless she was normal. She loved him, but she will not take this. "Well sorry, Tenchi that I am normal enough for you." Ryoko yelled back  
  
"I didn't say that, now calm down and listen to me"He called back.  
  
"No you listen, Ever since you was lil I watch you and loved you, but that not good enough cause I am not normal." screamed Ryoko "I can't take this any more. Every time I show you I care you get mad, just like now. What do you want from me. I don't know any other way to deal with the feelings I have for you, but to let them all out. I have never had any one to love before" Ryoko golden eye began to water "and I don't know what to do with all this emotion, but to show it. I can't be normal if my life is not normal. Your not normal ether if you think about it."  
  
"Ryoko, I..." Tenchi was unable to finish, because Ryoko stopped him.  
  
"Don't say a word, just forget I said anything" she stopped him. Ryoko didn't mean to say all that. It was the truth, but saying all that she had also showed allot of emotion. Emotions were not something she was good at dealing with because when she was under the control of Kagato she was told that emotion were a weak thing and Ryoko didn't want to look weak to Tenchi. Not wanting to face Tenchi she fade away.  
  
Tenchi just stood there. He had never seen her like that before. So emotional and she was almost crying,but the strange thing was she look beautiful all teary eyed like that. Another thing was it hurt him to the core when tears fell from those golden eye. Quickly Tenchi head home to look for Ryoko.  
  
******BACK AT TENCHI'S HOUSE********  
  
Tenchi set on the front steps and sighed. He had look everywhere and still no sign of Ryoko. Its was getting late and he was worried about her. When she didn't show up for dinner, he had decided to skip dinner and look for her. It was already nine'o'clock PM so it was to dark to keep looking for her. With another sigh Tenchi got up to go to bed with hopes of finding Ryoko tomorrow.  
  
*******OPENING IN THE FOREST*******  
  
Ryoko lied on the grass in a opening in the forest. Her eyes set on the stars. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and began to drift into the land of nod, when she was disturbed by a presence from behind. In a flash Ryoko was up ready to confront the person or thing that dare bothers her rest.  
  
"Now, now Miss Ryoko you should calm down. I am not here to fight." chimed the dark hair woman with golden eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ryoko said, her voice sounding as if she was spiting daggers. She didn't know who this women was, but she did not like her.  
  
"You have two choices Miss Ryoko. You can come peacefully or by force." The women said calmly.  
  
"It will be a cold day in hell when I go with you any damn place."  
  
"Well then be that way" The dark haired women lifted one slender arm up and snap her fingers. Ryoko went from being outside, to being inside a giant capsule. The women walk up to the capsule and hit a few button at the top. Soon the capsule began to fill with a light green liquid. When it was full Ryoko fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The women started to speak "Tsk,tsk,tsk, you didn't have to be in there, but if you are going to fight me you are staying in there" In a flash they were both gone.......  
  
To be continue..... 


	3. Ch3

Facing Your Fears  
By: ck_clueless  
E-mall: ck_clueless00@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
..........Tenchi tossed and turned in his bed. He went to bed in hopes of sleep but he soon knew that sleep was coming no time soon. He just couldn't get his mind off of Ryoko. It wasn't like Ryoko to just turn up missing. When he talked to Washu she informed him that her mind link had been cut off on Ryoko's end and she was unable to locate her. But deep down Tenchi knew Wash wasn't telling him something.   
Tenchi sighed and got out of his bed. Quietly he made his way down stairs and out to the front porch. Tenchi closed his eyes and inhaled his the cool night air. Quietly spoke into the night air "Ryoko where are you?"  
  
  
"I know where your dear Ryoko is" Tenchi turned to the sound of the voice at the end of the porch. There stood the black hair woman in a black dress.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tenchi  
  
"Who I am is has no matter, what matters is where Ryoko is." she spoke in a calm voice "The only way for you to get her back is to face your fears"  
  
"What are you talking about"  
  
"Come with me and you will know soon enough" she said and in the blink of the eye they went from standing outside of the Masaki house into white nothingness. Above them flouted Ryoko in a capsule.  
  
"What the hell....what have you done to her" yelled Tenchi  
  
The women smiled "Don't you worry. She is fine....for now"  
  
Tenchi eyes narrowed and he spoke "I don't know who you are or what the hell you want, but if you have any brains you will let her go"  
  
The dark hair girl walk around Tenchi then laugh when she come face to face with him. But to him this was no laughing matter. Tenchi took a few steps back from the women and took fighting stance.  
  
"Oh, there is no need for us to fight. You can easily get your Ryoko back, just face the one thing you fear the most." she giggled   
  
Tenchi's eyes widen. That was the same thing the little girl in his dream had said he had to do. Could this have anything to do with his dream?  
  
"What's wrong" she asked "you look confused. Well you shouldn't be." she smiled again "All you have to do is face that one thing you fear doing the most and well if you don't then......" the women raised her hand and formed a energy ball. She aimed it at the capsule in which Ryoko sleep. "You know" she said lowering her voice "Ryoko is a sleep so she would be unable you protect her self from this little blast"  
  
"Why the are you bring Ryoko into this. She as not a thing to do with me facing something I fear" he said to try and stop her from hurting Ryoko.  
  
"Oh, but she as allot to do with it" the dark hair beauty said in a child like voice.  
  
"NO SHE DON'T, NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Tenchi screamed getting upset  
  
"Well.." she said with a soft sigh "if you don't understand then I might as well just get this over with". The energy ball began to grow in her hand.  
  
"NO WAIT.." yelled Tenchi.  
  
"And why should I do that" she asked  
  
Tenchi dropped to his knees and started to move hands to try and in force his words "Ryoko can't die because I haven't got up the courage yet to get over my fear of telling Ryoko that I love her. So please just let her go and we can figure out what you are talking about." He pleaded   
  
The women just shook her head and spoke "Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi, you did it". Tenchi looked confused "You feared admitting that you loved Ryoko and now you have admitted it to me...." she snapped her fingers and the capsule was gone. Ryoko began to fall, but Tenchi reached out and caught her. "Now admit it to her when she awakes."  
  
Tenchi held Ryoko close to him. It amazed him at how beautiful she was. He knew then that no matter how scared he was, he was going to tell her how he felt.  
  
Tenchi looked up when heard someone sit in front of him. He looked up expecting to see a dark hair women, but what he saw was a little dark hair girl. The girl from his dream. He listened as she started to speak "Take her to Washu when you get home. She knows about this already so she will know how to wake Ryoko."  
  
The little girl got up and began to walk away, but stopped when she heard Tenchi call to her. She turned to hear what he had to say "Who are you, will you ever be back and how did my admitting I love Ryoko have anything to do with saving your life?"  
  
" Who I am does not matter or right now it don't, but I will be back. You will learn about me in about a year from now and will see me again in nine months from then." The girls smile grew bright "I am am sure you know how this is saving my life by now. If you think about it then you will figure out who I am and where I am from too."  
  
"Wait!" Tenchi called "How do we get home?"   
  
"Like this." The girl snapped her fingers and in a flash Tenchi was setting in his front yard in the middle of the night with Ryoko in his arms.   
  
Tenchi got up and started to carry Ryoko to Little Washu's lab. He didn't care how late it was he want to get Ryoko to Washu has soon as possible so that she could wake Ryoko because there is much he has to tell her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end maybe or maybe not............. 


	4. Ch4

Facing Your Fears  
  
By: ck_clueless  
  
e-mail: kell_18@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo  
  
Chapter 4  
  
.....Washuu set on the living room couch and waited for the return of Tenchi and Ryoko. She just could not wait to find out what happen. The women that had showed up in her lab early, refused to tell her who she was and where she was from. She just gave her a note and told her not to worry then she was gone.  
  
Washuu open the note to read over what it said again........  
  
Dear Past Greatest Scientific Genus ^_^,  
  
As you may have guessed this to the greatest scientific genus of the future or you years from your time. There is a problem in the you timeline. Our dear genie pig has yet to tell our daughter of his feelings and he should have a month ago. This problem has to be fix before it mess everything up in my time. I sent back someone to take care of the problem, but I still need my past self's help. And this is what I need you to do, Tenchi will bring you a sleeping Ryoko and you have to wake her up with the dose of X5GP. I know you have some and what you should do is give Ryoko a pint of it in a I.V. She should a wake in a few hours or so. She will be fine after words.  
  
P.S. I am smarter then you :D   
  
  
  
.....Washuu smiled and placed the note back in her pocket. Now she knew for sure there was still more to learn so she wouldn't run out of things learn just yet. Washuu though train was broke when Tenchi ran past her and to her lab door.  
  
"Mrs.Washuu!" Tenchi knock on the lab door "I need to speak with you."  
  
  
  
Washuu smiled and got off the couch to walk behind Tenchi. "And what can I do for you"  
  
Tenchi jump and almost dropped Ryoko.  
  
  
  
"Be careful or you will drop her." Little Washuu warned.  
  
"I need you to wake Ryoko up"  
  
Washuu smiled "I know this," she side stepped Tenchi and opened the lab door " and if you come on I will"   
  
  
  
Tenchi nodded and entered the lab.  
  
********* 3 hours later *************  
  
Tenchi set at the foot of his bed and watched the sleeping Ryoko. After Ryoko's IV was done, he brought her to his room. He knew that she didn't like the lab and it would be last place she would want to wake up.  
  
  
  
Tenchi smiled when he heard Ryoko mumbles something. She was waking up and soon he will tell her how he felt about the her.  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes and look around to see she was in Tenchi's room. She set up when spotted Tenchi at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I swear I don't remember coming in here so don't get mad" she tried to explain herself. Tenchi started to to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing" he calmed himself "I found you outside and brought you here" Tenchi wasn't sure he wanted to tell Ryoko just yet about what had happen and he hope she didn't remember.  
  
"Oh" Ryoko bowed her head to think of what she could remember last.  
  
Tenchi looked at her in confusion "are you okay? he asked  
  
The space pirates head shot up at the sound of his voice. "ummm.....yeah I'm fine, I just was having a really crazy dream" she sigh "but it doesn't matter.  
  
Tenchi smiled and nodded at her to agree that it didn't matter  
  
"Ryoko" he began "there is something we need to talk about" She raised a eyebrow at his words  
  
"What did I do now." Ryoko calmly asked.  
  
Tenchi laughed and moved closer to her on the bed "you did nothing"  
  
Ryoko took a deep breath "then what do we need to talk about?"  
  
"This" with that Tenchi cupped the side of her face and kissed her.  
  
Ryoko didn't move when she felt his lips touch hers then pull away all to soon. It wasn't the most passionate kiss but it was still amazing.  
  
They both set there for a short time, just looking at each other. Ryoko was the first to speak  
  
"I must still be dreaming" she said as a matter of fact.  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
Tenchi smiled at her and nodded his head.  
  
"I better not be" she said seriously "and you better do that again"  
  
"Gladly, my Ryoko" and he kissed her again  
  
A/N... I wasn't going to finish this but i got bored one day and well i had nothing else to do. It not a very good last chapter, but it will do till or if i do revise the whole story. 


End file.
